


Filled And Covered

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is going into heat so he expects his four alphas to fuck him really good. And they do. One after another. Except for Niall whose knot pops while he's sucking him and almost drowns Louis with his gallons of cum. Then the other three alphas want to know what it's like to completely drench and soak your omega with all the cum you can possibly create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew that when his boys came home he’d be sated but right now he was dying-okay a bit of an exaggeration-but that’s how he always felt when his cycle started. He was thankful that his cycle did show up every time during the same part of each month so he had based his life around it. He had also based his life around something that wasn’t too common.

Four alphas.

Usually one omega-like Louis is-would only have one, would only need one. But that wasn’t the case in this situation. Somehow he was able to have four because the four of them all wanted him and instead of an alpha showdown Louis came up with the brilliant idea of why not all of them share-Zayn and Harry were least happy about it-but it seemed to work.

So the five boys all rented a massive one bedroom loft that they all shared and with five incomes and three going to school it was quite harmonious in the household to be honest. Louis had left work already because he felt the first waves starting. His cock wouldn’t stop being stiff and his hole began to moisten and the first urges began to rear their head deeming it time to start.

He knew that his boys-his bonded alphas-all knew Louis was going into heat this weekend and they all took the necessary precautions as to what was to come next. One good thing about an omega having four alphas is that you don’t tire one out too much before another can come help him out. He had already pulled out the much needed bottles of water near the bedside and had cranked up the air conditioner to maybe cool down his skin just a tad before the first one arrived.

He lay in the enormous king sized bed-they all slept in it with Louis in the middle and at least one body part of an alpha touching him-the sheets already stripped and the pillows bare. If he was going to do something like this he’d rather not ruin their linens, he could just wash and pat out the sweat and whatever else from their bed.

He felt the urges building in his gut, his cock an angry red at seven inches long, he tried to play with himself but he knew that would just be a tease, wrapping a fist around yourself and fingering open your hole was nothing compared to an alpha’s cock or his knot. He shivered thinking of who would be the first one.

Louis’ breathing became a bit labored as the minutes ticked by as his mouth dried out and his body heated up, his skin now slightly flush to pink his tan skin and make his tattoos seem even darker. He was ready and waiting with his legs spread so that his slick bubbled out every time he clenched and he was thankful he put down large towels to catch the liquid.

He heard the front door close and whimpered knowing he was about to get some relief from his cycle and it was bordering painful going on three hours and he’d been home for two.

“Babe?” Came a drawl. That was Zayn.

“In here!” He called out a bit weakly and already he could hear the dominance in Zayn’s voice, knew he could smell Louis down the hall and was just making sure he was alright. Before they had this all figured out Louis had actually passed out in the bathroom until Niall found him and began freaking out, Louis’ heat got intense and with no one there to help him it happened. Now they knew better.

Thick boots thumped against the hardwood and upon opening the door Louis was met with a sight of relief, Zayn’s belt and jeans already open and his shirt off revealing his amazingly thin and tattooed body. Dark hair the color of coal to match his stubble and golden hazel eyes as he palmed himself through his jeans kicking off his shoes.

“Guess I’m first love.” Zayn smirked at him as he kicked off his boots and began stripping off his jeans. Louis nodded and whined high in his throat feeling rough fabric rub against his damp neck, the shivers of pleasure making his body tremble with need. He spread his legs wider knowing that more slick was producing and his smell was getting stronger by the minute, his pheromones letting any alpha-specifically his-that he was ready for mating.

He licked his lips hungrily watching Zayn’s eight inch cock-the only circumcised one-bob in front of him, his broad head pink and olive colored matching his cheeks with huge furry balls hanging low under them. The lad crawled onto the bed and let his rough palms run up Louis’ legs and inner thighs making the omega shiver and he leaned his head down to sniff near his hole and tickled his puffy rim with his tongue.

“Smell good babe, gonna be a strong one this time.” He said with a growl looking up at Louis’ around his twitching balls and throbbing dick.

“Yeah, please Zayn.” He said softly because he knew it was going to be strong this time. His heat cycles varied from almost nothing but a little horniness and only needing a knot or two to having all of them knotting him in succession. One time he even took both Liam and Zayn’s knot at the same time his heat was so strong and he desperately needed that stretch and fill and the relief of his alpha’s knot.

Zayn spread the older man’s thighs more and dipped his tongue into his hole, the rim easily spreading and his slick being swallowed, he moaned tasting Louis’ sugary sweet productions as he began to lap inside him, the clamping and smooth walls of his omega making his eyes roll back and his dick throb. His rough appendage ran up and around Louis’ outwardly swollen rim then dipped in to go against his walls quickly making his omega breathe harder due to the feelings of happiness.

Louis began to jack himself off as Zayn ate him out, feasted upon his insides like they were life sustaining. The other hand was messing up Zayn’s quaff and pushing his face farther between his large cheeks forcing the alpha’s tongue into him deep, the wiggling addition making his hips arch and with a few stabs to his sweet spot, Louis was cumming.

“Sweet Jesus!” Louis said in a far off voice as his first orgasm of the day commenced. He pressed Zayn’s face into his cheeks farther feeling his tongue’s rough texture still lapping at his walls and he pumped himself through splashing his tummy and spilling over his hand with warm white liquid.

He felt Zayn remove his tongue and looking down saw that his chin and lips were shiny with slick and he had a devilish smirk on his face, “Good baby?”

Louis rolled his eyes because of fucking course it was, they were all good with Louis.

“Duh.” He said fondly as Zayn pulled himself up to attach their lips, swapping Louis’ taste between them as Zayn lined himself up to his hole. He pressed in not needing an invitation and bit down on his omega’s bottom lip as he sunk into velvety heat that he and three others had claimed ages ago.

The older let out a moan as thick Bradford tissue stretched him open and sunk into him, the guy’s swell just tapping against his rim while his furry balls tapped his cheeks. Zayn slowly started thrusting into the heat of Louis, his wetness surrounding the cock inside him and dragged his nails down Zayn’s back, relief finally taking place.

“So hot Lou, always so hot for me.” Zayn moaned above him as his hips began to slam into him harder, the slap of their skin loud in the large bedroom and Louis’ slick squelching each time he pulled out. His hole and crease were shiny as was Zayn’s shaft the longer he continued his invasion.

After a few minutes Louis could feel Zayn’s arms trembling on either side of his face, he lifted his bum and wrapped his legs around his thin waist and pulled him in completely, the beginning swell of his knot sinking into him, past his rim to be soaked in warmth. Zayn took the hint and began to shallowly thrust into his lover with his back muscles flexing and his small bum clenching, the susceptible skin of his knot beginning to release as he felt his orgasm barreling into him, that pull in his gut strong telling to satisfy his omega.

“Zayn, gimme it baby. Gimme that fat knot.” He purred out slamming their lips together making their tongues dance between their lips as Zayn circled his hips, Louis’ tunnel slamming down around him and pulling what he wanted from the alpha, his natural instincts unlocking and his knot starting to engorge with blood.

“Fuck!” Zayn moaned into Louis’ mouth as his knot finally popped and the two were tied together. Louis came again between their bodies untouched as he felt his alpha swell inside him and put immense pressure against his prostate, some of his animalistic urge ebbing away as one of his mates began to fill him up with cum.

Zayn’s body shuddered as he dumped load after creamy load into Louis, his cock spurting out thick ropes of semen to fill his omega and it sloshed into his tunnel and swirled around his engorged head. Louis cried out softly under him, holding his heated body tight as his tunnel filled with cum and the amazing pressure of his knot and now his juices pressing against him.

Zayn shifted as he settled on top of Louis’ chest and the older whimpered as he came again, this time his cock only let out a few small dribbles of sperm between them while Zayn lay heavy atop him. The younger’s orgasm was intense, steady waves of delight running through his body while he continued to unload deep into the undulating canal.

Soon Zayn stilled above him and felt the last waves of his release coming as Louis pet his back and hair gently, kissing his temple and cheeks softly, the two of them with a sheen of sweat and pink cheeked and locked together.

“You okay baby?” Louis whispered to him feeling Zayn soften inside him, his knot starting to shrink and with a wet pop he slipped out of him as Louis’ hole clenched holding onto the sperm safely locked inside his ass.

“Y-yeah, intense babe. I’m beat, need to crash. You gonna be alright?” He asked making sure his lover would be alright. It’s not that he didn’t want to continually satisfy and knot Louis it was just that it was exhausting, you try having a twenty minute orgasm after a hard day’s work and see how peppy you are.

There was a shutting of the front door and Louis sweetly kissed Zayn above him, “Just fine love, get some rest. Gonna need you a lot this time.” He rubbed Zayn’s sharp jawline and kissed him once more as Harry opened the door to see them still together.

“I take it once already happened Zee?” Harry started as he began stripping his clothes off. Louis felt a fresh wave of urgency enter his brain seeing his second alpha enter the room, cock thick in his jeans and looking like a baseball bat and ready to conquer.

“Yeah, got one knot so far. Gonna be a heavy one this time right Lou?” He asked backwards standing naked with his dick now flaccid and dangling in front of him.

Louis bit his lip, “Mhmm, Hazza, need you.” He added in a sultry voice because he was insatiable right now staring at Harry’s half naked form, his boxers tented at the bottom due to the heaviness of his cock.

“He’s all yours mate, I need a nap.” Zayn clapped him on the shoulder as he walked into the living room to no doubt take a power nap on the sofa.

Harry wasted no time in stripping himself completely naked to show off his various tattoos-Niall was the only one without any-and he crawled onto the bed to sit between Louis’ already quaking thighs, he didn’t utter a word as three massive fingers breached Louis’ rim and began to finger him open. His back arched off the bed feeling the digits now rubbing friction against his sweet spot and innards, his body ready for more ecstasy, he’d already had three orgasms and yet his cock was still hard and bobbing over his tummy pointed towards his face.

“Mmm, feel Zayn’s nut in you Lou, so thick. You like this baby? Like it when I churn you?” Harry throatily growled fingering open his omega, could feel Zayn’s cum inside his hole making him even slipperier than normal with his slick.

“Yeah Haz, so good love.” Louis said far off as he was taken to heaven and back. His body was screaming internally with bliss as his hole and tunnel were being stretched once more-his fingers were nothing compared to a knot but it felt fucking fantastic after being knotted to keep being opened, so tender and aware of each brush of anything.

Harry leaned down to take Louis’ dickhead into his mouth and began to suck off the remnants of cum from the tip and inner foreskin, slurping into his mouth and using his tongue to bathe the extra flesh while his fingers continued to churn and press Zayn’s cum into his hole.

Louis’ hands went down to scratch and massage Harry’s scalp making the boy moan sending vibrations up his shaft, Harry started to slam his fingers into Louis’ tunnel as his throat opened more to take the cock down it. With a few stabs to his tender spot and then spinning the pads of his fingers onto it Louis came, well tried to at least. His cock only let out a single clear bead of sperm which Harry hungrily sucked on hoping there’d be more. Louis pulled his head off his cock, “S’no more babe. Not yet anyway.”

Harry pouted slightly as his fingers slowed down but started kissing and biting the inner thighs of his omega, dragging his tongue through the hair and leaving dark bruises to the pale skin. Zayn’s cum and Louis’ slick began to leak and pool in Harry’s palm as he fingered him open more and more leaving his rim loose and pliable.

“Get on all fours boo.” He commanded slipping out of Louis. The omega complied because that was an alpha command and raised his ass in the air waiting for his reward for being a good boy. With his face turned to the side and arms bracing it he saw Harry grip both his cheeks and spread them wide using those enormous hands of his, he wiggled his hips making his cheeks jiggle and a bit more slick and cum leaked out of him to stain his taint and seep from his empty balls.

“So wet baby. Gonna soak you inside.” Harry bit down on Louis’ cheek as he massaged his foreskin covered tip with the mixture of wetness on his digits, his nine inch cock was throbbing in wait, ready to split open his omega, his knot dangerously close to popping.

Harry pulled back his foreskin revealing the uber sensitive pink skin hidden there and sunk his tip and shaft into Louis’ canal with ease, the heat and wetness quickly absorbed into his body. Even the swell of his knot slipped in without resistance and he held himself tight, his hands gripping the tan waist below him like a vice as his dick was pulsating inside Louis’ liquid filled tunnel.

“Harry, please!” Louis anguishly said, he could feel the swell inside him but it wasn’t enough just yet, the massive cock of Harry was pleasing but he needed him to move. So he did. Harry started to pull out almost until he fell out then slammed back in. He continued this motion taking agonizingly slow thrusts in and out of Louis’ ass, his dick wet with slick and Zayn’s juices.

Louis whimpered each time he was invaded with Harry grunting each time he did so, his gargantuan balls swinging forward to tap Louis’ empty ones with each movement. Then he sped up, his dick not going out as far as before but his swell easily splitting open the reddened muscle of Louis’ hole. He left bruising slams into Louis’s cheeks as he pounded his cock into the omega and soon he was dripping sweat from his curls as his fifteen minute conquest was coming to a close.

“Lou!” He screamed as he slammed into Louis so hard that the older fell forward and Harry followed behind, his chest now flush against Louis’ back and his knot popping inside him. Waves of cum dumped from his dick, his orgasm so strong his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit down on Louis’ shoulder as it washed through, the passage surrounding his member gripping his dick over and over in a swift manor.

“UNHG!” Louis choked out as a fresh wave of bliss pressed against his prostate and he felt his tunnel expand with even more semen and his beaten dick tried to spit something out but nothing came, Louis came dry but it didn’t hurt, felt amazing to be so filled and yet so vacant at the same time.

Harry rolled his hips so that his baseball sized knot would tug and pull Louis’ rim sending waves of pleasure through both of them at the tautness. The omega white knuckled the sheets as he was being filled once more, he could feel Harry’s balls draining pressed against his cheeks and moaned as another release wracked his body, his slit not even trying to flex anymore. The intensity of pressure from two alphas cum loads and now Harry’s knot was so much he was left a boneless heap under a pale boy.

Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder and damp hair gently as his cum continuously poured into the man’s asshole and fill him to the brim, running his hands down inked arms and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while his ecstasy remained strong and palpable in the room. Along with that was Louis’ pheromones now subsiding but still thick in the air, he must have stunk up the entire apartment and more than likely the hallway with his scent, his natural omega musk stating he was in heat and mating could happen.

“You okay love?” Harry spoke softly into his ear getting a small smile from Louis under him, blessed out and filled to almost painful proportions as his tunnel tried to accommodate two alphas loads.

“Yes babe, feel great.” He said airily and turned his head kissing Harry chastely for moments on end as Harry’s cock slowly ebbed its flow and his knot shrunk back down, his nine inch cock shrinking back to its flaccid state. He slipped out of Louis easily and a mixture of both him and Zayn poured out to stain the towels Louis had placed on the mattress for today, needless to say they did a lot of laundry during Louis’ cycle.

The youngest of all of them just kissed up and down Louis’ spine and in his crack even dipping his tongue to taste himself and Zayn and Louis’ slick until the bedroom door opened again making his head jerk up and in the door frame were Liam and Niall in forms of undress. Both their shirts were off to reveal Liam’s amazingly cut body with his ever increasing chest hair that trailed its way down his stomach and Niall with his wide bellybutton and dark happy trail and the lightest pink nipples along with his tight six pack, the only Irish one wore just his boxers and a very obvious hard on.

“Zayn’s naked on the couch?” Liam pointed over his shoulder.

Louis giggled into his hand, “He was the first one to come home. He’s wicked tired, you know how he gets.”

Niall nodded and raised an eyebrow to Harry who had obviously already done his alpha duties for right now silently telling him to scram. Liam on the other hand would politely state that it was his turn and he was the least like an alpha-he was dominant but he wasn’t an ass, that was Niall vs. Harry vs. Zayn. Those three would try to be ALPHA alpha and would only get Louis to run into Liam’s arms until they stopped acting like the asses that they were.

Harry flipped him off with a laugh, “He’s all yours mates, call me if you need. Got some work from school to do.” turning back to the omega, “You gonna be okay Lou?”

Harry was always the most caring out of the four and definitely the closest to Louis, everybody knew that. Louis nodded telling him that after Liam and Niall he’d be more than satisfied for the night and he’d probably just shower and eat and clean the bed then come back out and hang out with his boys, Harry left with one last kiss that Niall and even Liam thought was too long or intimate because there was a coupling of deep snarls from the two other lads in the room.

Once Harry flipped them off again it was time for Niall and Liam, Louis rolled over on his back and felt the cum inside him swish in his ass and shivered knowing there’d be so much more in a few moments.

He watched with heavy lidded yet hungry eyes as Niall shucked off his boxers to release his beast of a cock, even though he was the shortest of all the alphas at seven inches long he was the thickest, a good almost three inches wide with beautiful creamy skin and a light pink tip, his foreskin was pale like he was and covered his entire head so you could only see the slit, Louis loved the navy blue veins that spidered their way around his shaft.

Liam on the other hand was the biggest in length, ten fucking inches of gut wrenching cock, his head was a deep shade of cherry and his foreskin was a bit lighter, the rest of his member was muddled tan like he was and at the base was a thick nest of dark curly hair like Niall’s. He also had the largest balls of all of them meaning he produced the most cum out of all of them which was scary since an alpha could produce gallons within hours.

“Alright who goes first?” Louis asked them as he fingered himself knowing that it would drive the remaining two crazy as he opened his hole, the stench of his slick and pheromones mixed with the sweat and cum from the other two alphas was a pungent mixture of sex and primal desire.

“Niall went first last time, mind if I go?” Liam asked both the males in the room-even as an alpha he was still so selfless. Niall nodded saying it was only fair as the two crawled onto the bed and Louis quaked with need as Liam pushed Louis’ knees to his chest letting his ten inch monster tap the crease between his cheeks.

“Hold his legs back while I push in Ni.” Liam demanded and the blond complied, Louis watched as the largest cock of his alphas pressed into his rim, it was so loose now after two knottings and two fingerings that he easily slipped inside, Niall moaned watching it happen loving the slick and cum inside him pulse out to gurgle around his hole and Liam dove deep until the swell of his knot pressed against his rim.

Liam replaced Niall’s hands as he slowly thrust in and out of scorching heat and swamp like moisture, his foreskin gliding back and forth over his bulbous head and catching the liquids inside making it bulge each time he pulled out. Niall sat on his butt watching his omega get fucked squeezing his own dick making the head grow darker with each passing minute.

Louis was too preoccupied with the javelin of man spearing him open to hear Niall’s whimpers next to him, like he was a puppy denied some delicious kind of meal. He only noticed when Liam stopped his rhythmic intrusions into him to voice his concern, “Ni, you okay?”

Lust blown blue eyes looked over to see Niall’s chest was flush and his dick was throbbing without even being touched, “So horny, been waiting for this all day.” Came his yearn riddled Irish brogue.

Louis gave him a angelic smile and grabbed his cock with one hand, “Come here baby, let me suck you off while he does this.”

Niall only nodded and you’d swear that Louis as an omega ran these boys and he sort of did anyway, they were dominant enough but Louis took care of all his boys and they complied easily. Liam began thrusting back into Louis once more only this time a bit harder and faster, his ten inches not pulling out as far while Louis pursed Niall’s thick foreskin between his lips and rolled the precum soaked skin.

“Oh yes.” Niall let out involuntarily as his head and shaft was being surrounded by wetness and a rough tongue now swirling around his enormously wide head while a supple hand pumped his shaft making his foreskin bunch around Louis’ lips.

They stayed like that for a while, Liam steadily pounding into Louis and Louis sucking on Niall’s three inch wide cock making his jaw ache but he loved the soreness it’d leave, just like his ass would after this heat cycle. He squeezed Niall’s shaft harder and began to hollow his cheeks taking more of the boy into his mouth and using the roof of it to rub ribbed friction against the head, his saliva starting to gloss up his hand so he moved it farther up and down the member in his mouth.

Liam started to push his knot into Louis’ rim and after a few solid thrusts he was in making Louis whimper around Niall’s dick sending waves of joy through the Irish boy. Liam rotated his hips feeling himself unlock inside, the viscous liquids inside leaving a sticky mess around his cock as it churned and swirled the swollen innards of the omega. Even after two knots Louis was still tight inside, the muscles of his hole and tunnel trying to come back to normal as they were pressing back against Liam’s cock and the two massive loads of cum before him.

Louis had soaked Niall’s cock with spit and almost choked on it feeling Liam begin to swell inside and pressed against his prostate making another orgasm burn his muscles and make his ankles pop, his dick throbbed but he wasn’t surprised nothing came out, it still felt amazing and that’s all that mattered, he knew after they were done he’d be good for a few hours at this point, thank goodness for having four alphas.

“Fuck Lou, you’re so full.” Liam growled out as his cock plunged deep and pushing forward and pinning the older’s knees to his chest his knot popped and he started to cum, the gusher of the group did just that, his wide slit opened and so did the flood gates, huge testicles bunched up under Liam and he dumped a steady stream of white into Louis’ already full ass.

Louis breathed heavily through his nose feeling the pressure increase tenfold inside him, his pelvic region stretching to hold three alphas loads in quick succession. He hungrily sucked on Niall’s cock with new vigor still riding his orgasm out and feeling Liam’s unlock inside him, his hand working over the swell of Niall’s knot with the slip of his spit.

“Lou, m’gonna pop!” Niall bellowed out looking frantic to which Louis pulled off and squeezed the thin skin at the base of his cock, the golf ball size protrusion thumping under his palm, he twisted his wrist to make the spit squeak on the swell and looking up he commanded, “Do it.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Niall let out as his knot exploded in Louis’ hand growing to the size of a softball so that Louis had to use his other hand-which was a sort of awkward position reaching over yourself-to grip and massage Niall’s knot that exploded and he quickly pulled the wide head into his mouth as Niall started to cum.

His slit flexed and out came his sperm like a hose, Louis had to gulp over and over as Niall unloaded into his mouth, the bitter liquid-like coffee without sugar-warm and thick filling his mouth so fast that some of it dribbled out to drip down his face, he swallowed seven times feeling his belly fill quickly but he couldn’t breathe after a while.

Both his hands still wringing out Niall’s cum from his knot and Liam still dumping inside him so he pulled Niall’s dick from his lips gasping and moaned feeling it splatter and splash onto his face like a faucet, thick white poured out from Niall as the boy shook in his palms and soon it was coating his chest and stomach.

Liam rolled his hips using his knot to add more pressure to Louis’ inside and the combination of that feeling the ultimate of joys and Niall now soaking his entire body, his legs pressed to his chest now getting drenched as well, Louis came again and once again nothing came out but Niall was cumming all over him enough to compensate.

“F-fuck Ni, that’s fucking hot.” Liam said with a shaky voice still on his knees, his knot safely locked inside Louis’ ass as Niall was still dousing him.

“Hngh, hngh, hngh.” Niall could only make those sounds high pitched with his chest rising and falling rapidly and looking back and forth between Liam and Louis looking almost frightened as he’d never knotted outside of Louis and it was a new type of feeling with Louis’ hand-also now thoroughly coated in semen-still working over his knot and shaft, it made a sort of wet rubbery sound each time he went over the softball sized base of thick Irish meat.

Louis took a deep breath then pulled Niall’s cock back into his mouth letting his knot go so that he could eventually come down from his high and continued to gulp down the bitter white liquid making his belly swell from the near gallon he produced and that was just what he swallowed. Once he saw Niall’s shaking form-on his hands and knees over the omega’s face-start to breathe evenly and his knot was shrinking he tongued the slit that was only dripping into his mouth now.

Liam was about the same as he began to shrink inside the beaten passageway of his ass and the two slipped out of Louis at the same time, Liam sat back on his feet while Niall collapsed next to Louis who looked more like a glazed donut than a human being.

Two sets of blue eyes met and Louis smirked with cum covering his entire front, he had to keep one eye closed as a heavy glob was threatening to burn it, “Niall, that was fucking great, you need to do that to me again.”

Niall blushed and brought their lips together, his chapped while the older’s was covered in himself and he slipped his tongue past the partition to lazily snog as Liam went on shaky legs to find something to wipe Louis down with.

When he came back in Harry was with him and so was Zayn, the darkest one still naked from his nap and Harry in a pair of boxers.

Zayn spoke first, “Christ Niall, you could’ve drowned him.”

“It was fucking great, I wanted him to.” Louis sat up and felt the sheets of Niall’s spunk fly down his chest and stomach and legs.

“I wanna try that, can we all do that Lou?” Harry asked timidly.

“No way, only way we’re all doing that is the tub, we can’t afford another mattress guys.” Liam said to the two alphas now palming themselves and growing hard within seconds.

“Let’s go then.” Louis got up and dripped Niall all the way to the bathroom-thank goodness for hardwood floors-with Zayn and Harry following behind to paint him completely like Niall did. The Irish one still couldn’t move and Liam only shook his head as he began to remove the sopping wet towels from the bed saying something about how at least they listened to him this time.


	2. Part 2: The Drenching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall knots inside Louis. Harry, Liam and Zayn knot outside of Louis covering him in thick sheets of their cum.

The smell of male and sex was pungent in the bathroom when Liam entered it carrying the soiled towels, they were heavy and reeked of his omega and all the cum he had imbibed and been covered with. Walking in with the sopping wet towels he saw Louis on his knees in the tub, the still rather thick coating of Niall’s semen dripping from his hair and face, down his entire torso and over his erect cock.

In front of him standing just on the outside of the tub were the two other alphas, Harry and Zayn, both being serviced by a cum drenched Louis. He really did look more like a drowned concoction from Krispy Kreme than he did a human being, his hair plastered to his forehead and stuck up at weird angles at the back, streaks of white and clear muddled and slowly flowing down his front.

In his mouth was Zayn’s eight inch member, the head being suckled while one small hand glided up and down his shaft and twisting around when it got to the slight beginning swell of the alpha’s knot, “Fuck Lou, feels so good.” The alpha moaned letting his head fall back and his naked body looked heavenly under the warm light, all tight muscle and lean body.

Louis’ other hand was working up and down Harry’s even longer cock, the foreskin sliding back and forth over the head, the onion like head dark pink and glistening with what appeared to be his own pre-orgasmic juice and a bit of Niall’s cum where it tapped against Louis’ full cheeks, full of Zayn’s dick that is.

“You lads alright then I take it?” Liam pondered to them as his dick twitched watching his omega service his two alpha companions. Louis looked like a soaked angel, a vision in creamy white liquid, his mouth and palms full of dick and determination, eyes closed and humming with contentment at the tastes riddling his tongue.

Harry turned his head slightly as the loud wet slap of the towels Liam was carrying were tossed in the laundry bin, “Li, you gotta try this. Even more intense than usual.” He smirked then looked back down where Louis was grinning around Zayn’s meat then continued his bobbing, letting his small tongue zig zag on the underside of his dick.

“So that’s what Ni was mumbling about.” He spoke like he had figured something out that he hadn’t even been trying to, this time walking over tugging on his own dick that was rapidly filling with blood.

Louis popped off Zayn’s cock as the alpha began to jerk himself off, wipe some of Niall’s cum from his chest then smear it over Harry’s exposed head and inner flesh making the alpha’s knees buckle slightly at the gooey friction, “What?”

Louis pulled on Liam’s cock that was now close enough he could, Liam to his left and palm full of his swelling dick, Zayn in front of him wanking himself and Harry in his right palm biting his lip as his knot thrummed dully at the stretching and rubs against his exposed inner foreskin, Louis working two dicks and lightly licking at Zayn’s engorged head then pursing his lips around it. He was a good multitasker.

“Fuck…uh he was…oh yeah, do that again Lou,” Liam was mumbling as his omega’s hand was using Niall’s cum to lube his shaft and it was still warm and syrupy and made his veins bulge under the slide, “saying that it was different. His knot got bigger than when we go inside you, his release was more, I don’t know, he said insane.”

That’s when Louis pulled away looking rather dejected and almost like he’d been slapped, sad really, “Oh.”

Sitting back on his feet the three alphas looked at him with confused expressions, Harry spoke first, “Boo?”

“I didn’t know it was better for you guys on the outside.”

Oh. That’s what this was. Liam was smart enough and Zayn caught on easily, Harry not so much. He felt like he wasn’t pleasing his alphas and that was the worst thing an omega can do, not please his alphas. Liam was fast to swoop in to take damage control, “Baby we didn’t either. It’s not better when it’s not in you, just I guess, more intense.”

Zayn chimed in, “Yeah, like you know how you love it when I eat your hole but it’s even better when I knot you? It’s like that.”

All three alpha cocks now shrinking a bit to hang heavy with their swells only thudding randomly.

“So it’s more pleasurable if you knot outside me from now on then…” Louis sniffled then choked cause of Niall’s semen still draining on his face.

Fuck. The three tried to explain, failed miserably since they couldn’t word themselves right and were trying to calm Louis down since his unease could easily be felt by the three of them. They all tried to say something until an accent stopped them, “S’going on? What’s wrong Lou?”

He could feel it too.

“Just that you guys wanna knot outside me since it feels better. I mean it’s okay just, I like it when you’re inside me s’all.” Louis shrugged and wiped his nose. As weird as it would seem-one man covered in semen and four naked in front of him and this conversation and highly charged emotional setting, it wasn’t weird at all. The soul bonds and the five of them being so close and all.

“Hey”, he whispered gently coming over to the tub and even climbed in, wrapping his arms around his omega with his juices a bit drier on his skin now but still enough to be slippery, “it’s not better. Just different. Yeah it feels great but Lou, baby, you gotta know nothing is better than being inside you. You were made for us, perfect love, absolutely perfect.”

You could feel the three standing alphas all let out a breath like Niall had saved the day. Which he had thank you very much. He was the best when it came to Louis and his emotions like that, all soothing words and gentle touches. Like the touch that Niall gave him kissing his sticky temple. Louis smiled softly then opened his eyes to look up at his three other men, “So you still wanna knot me? Like inside me?”

“Of course.” “Yeah.” “Love it babe.” All three chimed in.

Louis smiled this time and resumed his position, pulling his three flaccid alphas towards him, “Okay, but uh, I’ll do this for you guys once in a while if you’d like? I mean, I just wanna make you happy and all.” His blue eyes moving back and forth between a set of green, hazel and brown and both hands working Harry, Zayn and Liam’s cocks back up to full mast which didn’t take much.

“You always make us happy Lou.” Harry cooed to him and rubbed his thumb over his high cheekbone swiping more Niall off him then dipped it into Louis’ mouth, he happily sucked it clean.

“Do whatever you’d like love.” Liam said next and moved some of his cemented fringe off the omega’s face while Niall was moving behind him with his own cock now fat and resting just on top of Louis’ ass, the cleft of his cheeks holding it in place while the Irish alpha kissed up and around his shoulders.

“Okay, wanna give you what Niall had. Cum on me, all of you.” He purred taking Harry into his mouth and the alpha almost crumpled to the floor, his foreskin and head being separated by the rough tongue of their omega while Louis’ hands worked over both Zayn and Liam. The three standing all shoulder to shoulder and groaning as Niall was still kissing up and down Louis’ spine and shoulders.

“That’s right Lou, suck em real good like you did for me.”

The omega whimpered hearing the sultry alpha command with his lust riddled Irish accent-it was Louis’ weakness, one of them anyway-and he vigorously began pulling on Zayn’s shaft and Liam’s foreskin with slippery ease, Harry’s long cock snaking into his throat.

Liam at full mast with ten formidable inches was throbbing in his grip while Zayn was whining with a lip caught between his teeth and Harry had both large hands in Louis’ sweat/semen soaked hair fucking his face while Niall’s immensely fat cock-fatter than all of them at seven inches-was sliding between Louis’ cheeks, the omega producing more slick as the underside of his meaty appendage rubbed the attuned rim.

Louis pulled off to turn his head and began wanking around Harry’s knot with his spit and the same with Zayn now, Liam and Zayn’s hand working over the biggest alpha cock there, “Ni, need your knot. Last one, please baby, m’so hard.”

He lifted up to stand on his knees completely and sure enough he was shuddering, his dick was an obscene dark color and curving upwards twitching and his foreskin peeled back and marred with the white of Niall’s cum.

“Okay baby, give you a nice fat one.” He promised running his hands down Louis’ sides making him moan like a porn star since he was in fact still in heat and his four alphas in this one room, their pheromones just bouncing off one another and he was coated in Niall’s scent had him delirious with desire and urgency.

He pulled in Liam’s cock into his mouth, tasted the faint twinge of himself and Niall’s cum that he’d used as lube before as his throat relaxed to only take about half of his ten inch shaft, the omega’s hand still working on Harry and Zayn’s dicks as Niall prepared himself. His own knot was dangerously close to exploding because upon further inspection of Louis’ rim, the hole now outwardly puffed, it was grasping. Like actually grasping, not even puckering, looked like it was reaching out then pulling back just waiting for something.

He growled low making Louis whimper around Liam’s dick-the alpha appreciated that if his grunt was anything to go by-and resheathed his blood filled tip before lining himself up to Louis’ swollen hole. He slipped inside with ease, the slick and three loads of cum before him making it smooth open his walls and Louis moaned around Liam’s cock-another satisfied grunt-as his ass was opened once more.

Liam’s eyes rolled back as his dick was sucked harder, the throat and mouth around it now frantically clamping as Louis’ ass was split wide with the thickest dick in the room, his hand removing itself from Zayn’s so the alpha worked himself over but was met with a nice gesture, Harry’s enormous hand came to help him out and jerked off Zayn with him.

It was a debauched filled bathroom at this point. Five men with battling pheromones and the permeating scent of sweat and semen mixing together making animalistic urges come to the surface. Niall began slamming into Louis at a steady pace, felt the three alpha’s cum inside including the slick there and his insides were so sloppy and scorching but still so tight and the glide of it over his silky smooth head was heavenly.

“Shit, look at his stomach.” Harry moaned out and Liam and Zayn both looked down to see that whenever Niall pushed in you could see Louis’ abdomen swell. Niall thrusted and out popped Louis’ stomach, his intestines full of three alpha’s loads while his actual stomach almost full of Niall’s sperm.

“Fucking hell. M’gonna cum.” Zayn moaned watching his omega be so full he was proddable.

Louis pulled off Liam with a moan as Niall continued to fuck into him, the base of his knot still not breaching his swollen entrance and wrapped both hands around Zayn’s sopping shaft, “In my mouth first babe.”

And swallowed over Zayn’s exposed head as his hands both worked up and down his shaft then massaged his knot with adept pressure. Zayn screamed as his instincts took over and in between Louis’ cupped palms his knot exploded, expanded to the size of a grapefruit and he started to release, his gargantuan, dark hair covered balls twitched below him as floods of white traveled down Louis’ throat, his mouth filling quickly so that it dribbled out and was much whiter than Niall’s already stained on his face.

“Fuck! OH FUCK!” He snarled as his knot was rubbed with slick palms and gentle fingers on one side while the other hand was swiftly sliding up and down his girth. Niall still slamming behind him with the sickly slaps of sweat and semen making their skin stick then split. His “V” cut making Louis’ pinkish cheeks jiggle and his hips bruised with fingerprints from the invading alpha.

Louis gulped around the slightly bitter taste as his stomach continued to fill with cum-so much protein for him tonight-as his hands worked up and down Zayn’s shaft and knot, the alpha looking as if he’d cry right now with Harry looking hungry and Liam looking manic.

He pulled off Zayn’s dick because he couldn’t swallow anymore, wanted room for Liam and Harry too, the dick twitching letting spurts of white and clear splash onto his face and neck getting caught in the stubble and he couldn’t open his eyes as it poured over the sockets.

“Yeah Lou, get coated.” Niall groaned behind him, his knot now slipping in and out of his hole, the rim stretching around it then shrinking back as his prostate throbbed, Niall’s one hand snaked around and his forearm, hand and wrist were smearing his own sperm and now Zayn’s-still streaming from the alpha’s slit-across his swollen abdomen as he took Louis’ cock in his hand.

Thrusting in and pulling on the dick in his hand Louis was done for, a silent orgasm as his body couldn’t produce any more semen and his breath hitched and head threw back onto Niall’s shoulder as it flooded his body with Zayn still cumming on his face and chest, he was dripping.

Louis’ small hands still wringing out Zayn’s dick and being coated by it while Niall thrusted harder into his tender spot, he was on such a high he couldn’t even make a noise, the orgasm and Niall inside him making it intensify with each invasion and his rim spreading with a squelch around Niall’s ever expanding knot.

“Lou…”Harry whispered out and the omega was brought back to reality-only barely seeing Harry fisting his cock so hard it looked as if it would burn. He wrapped one hand around Harry’s knot and popped his head into his mouth and suckled while he still massaged Zayn’s knot-the first alpha to pop was holding onto the bar above his head with eyes closed and breathing heavy, his scrawny chest heaving and cock lurching slower with less cum shooting out to spray onto the omega.

With only a few sharp twists around the youngest alpha’s knot it was popping, a bit smaller than Zayn or Niall’s but bigger than normal and once again there was that thick taste of semen in Louis’ mouth, Harry’s was sweet though-he ate a lot of fruit-and he hummed at the change of taste with such a contrast to it.

Zayn’s dick was now just twitching after his almost fifteen minute spew, a few drops left that dangle precariously from his slit and he nearly dropped straight down onto the floor muttering incoherently and looking exhausted. Liam and Harry moved over him so either one of their feet were planted between his spread, naked legs on the floor.

“Lou please baby.” Liam begged and through the difficulty of the white globs flowing over his eyes Louis opened them and wrapped his other hand around Liam’s throbbing swell, the squeak and rubbery feeling on both his palms now using a mixture of Niall, Harry and Zayn’s semen to lube it up. Niall had been steadily pounding and tugging on Louis’ hole with his knot almost completely swollen to pop, he held it back though wanting the other alphas to cum first and also he knew that once he knotted inside Louis that the omega would be done for a while, having all four knots he’d be good for a while.

So that’s how it went. Niall pounding into Louis’ ever increasingly sperm soaked body, he even had some splashes and streaks on his face and where it flowed over Louis’ shoulders or dripped from his hair it caused smalls strings of it to attach and stretch from his chest and stomach to Louis’ ass and back. The sticky slaps echoing loud in the room along with the grunts, moans and breathy whimpers mainly from Louis.

The omega’s one hand working over Liam’s knot and then around his shaft, his navy blue veins bulging and thick foreskin now swollen and head thumping while the other hand was tugging on Harry’s furry ball sack that emptied into his mouth and slid up and over his knot that was drumming with pleasure and the thin skin was pink due to friction.

He finally pulled of Harry’s cock with a gasp and had to squint one eye closed as it continued to squirt out white ribbons and looked up, his stomach still protruding with each slam from Niall behind, his whole body shaking at the onslaught of pleasure, he’d had another orgasm that was swallowed along with Harry’s cum, “Cum Liam. Need it.”

And he opened his mouth as he worked over the man’s knot while Harry was growling to himself and his spunk was still splashing down Lou’s face and body, striping his tongue. It of course didn’t take much coercion for Liam to explode right there. His knot expanding to immense proportions and his cock standing rigid and straight as it rest on Louis’ tongue, his mouth open and catching the gushing waves of clearer than white juices from Liam.

As Liam dumped down his throat, the omega having to gulp and it dribbled out of his open mouth because he couldn’t swallow fast enough before his mouth was filled and Harry still spurting onto him, looking much like Zayn did but with one gangly arm holding onto the bar and the other down with his hand wringing around his own knot Niall finally bottomed out for the last time.

“Gonna fill you up baby. You look so fucking hot right now.” He moaned through his teeth as the base of his knot was being clamped around and the head of his insanely thick cock was swirling around three different alpha loads and Louis’ slick then it popped. The fattest of all knots now forcing his abused body to even more limits and the omega whimpered and let his head fall forward, mouth open and dumping out the mixture of Liam and Harry because the last orgasm he had was enough to black out.

Harry’s dick now only dribbling while Liam’s was slowing down as well, splashing the back of Louis’ neck and shoulders also getting on Niall’s chest as his orgasm plundered his bloodstream. Louis was on cloud nine, finally sated with all four knots of his alphas and now subsequently, four loads on his body. Niall was shuddering on his knees while his body released his load pumping steadily into Louis’ already filled tunnel, his hand pressed down near the lad’s crotch and he felt the swell of it and pushing just slightly forwards he could feel the indention of his cock head buried deep.

Louis hissed, “Sorry baby, come on, let’s lay down.” Niall apologized carefully situating himself to hold his omega by his very swollen stomach and waist and lay them down in the tub, not an easy task as it was almost two inches deep with cum right now and they molded into the mixture of intense smelling liquids.

Louis whimpered once he lay back against Niall with his knot sinking farther into him and his dick lurching half hard-his heat cycle successfully beaten for now-and the last orgasm he could take making his brain fuzzy.

Harry was swaying where he stood holding onto the bar and Liam was shaking off the last drops of cum from his slit helping his alpha companion down to the floor. Zayn was still there smoking a cigarette he pulled out from nowhere and flicking it into the ashtray. Niall lay contented with his own release still pumping deep into Louis’ and his hands rubbing over his shiny swollen belly and kissing his cum smacked shoulder.

“You look so good like this. All filled and covered Lou, so shiny.” He kissed Louis’ shoulder again as the omega linked his fingers with his own over his very noticeable swell of a stomach, drenched in four different loads of spunk. Another slow wave of Niall’s orgasm ebbing and flowing, each of them averaging ten to fifteen minutes this session, his cock now slowing its production of sperm into the omega.

“So full. So fucking full.” He sighed out pressing down with his free hand, every last inch of his skin now stained with someone else, his face and neck, chest and stomach, thighs and shins. Everywhere. He groaned realizing how hard it’d be to remove from his hair.

Liam sat next to the tub silent, face pinked and lips raw, “That was amazing. No wonder you were so out of it Ni.”

The Irish one shrugged, “Yeah, not better than being inside Lou though.” He snuggled his sticky omega. Seriously, he was like a deep glazed donut or something and would probably solidify in a statue soon enough.

“True story.” Came Harry’s sleep riddled voice from the floor, Zayn was out cold, both their naked bodies and flaccid cocks just spread everywhere.

“I know one thing though.” Liam started and moved his hand over where Louis and Niall’s were intertwined over his swollen tummy.

“S’that Li?” Louis pondered dazed, he was just so content right now, his alphas all taken care of and pleased, him fucked out and his heat done for a while-the next few hours-even in a tub shallowly filled with his alpha’s cum and one still spurting into him randomly, he was content.

“I can’t wait to see you swollen with our pups like this. I think you’ll be even more beautiful.” He blushed because Liam was the one who wanted kids the most out of any of them-but don’t tell Harry that.

Louis sat up the best he could and beckoned Liam to kiss him, swapping spit and the tastes of cum on his face while Niall’s knot finally shrank and he slipped out of Louis, his back coated in the semen of his companions.

“Soon enough love. But uh, I need to get cleaned. Starting to dry and it’s sort of disgusting.” He feigned grotesque then giggled seeing Zayn and Harry both slack jawed and passed out on the floor, dicks hanging limp between their thighs.

“Ni you get cleaned up with him, I’ll get these two.” Liam ordered as he shut the curtain that was thankfully not low enough it got caught in the thick liquid on the tub floor.

It took fifteen minutes to get Zayn and Harry off the floor and into bed, took twenty minutes for Niall and Louis to get fully cleaned-had to shampoo Louis’ hair twice-and it took almost a half hour to unclog the tub drain.

But it took only minutes for Louis to fall into bed still swollen inside-his stomach and tunnel-with his four alphas, at least one hand, foot or arm touching him, to sleep soundly.


End file.
